New Kid
by YJYaoi
Summary: TIMKON Tim's changed schools many times and never quite fits in. Until he meets Conner at Gotham High and he thinks this might just be the place.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Tim Drake x Conner Kent**

**For Later Chapters**

* * *

**So practically in this story no one has powers, all just normal people and there are a mix of characters in here as well from Ypung Justice and Teen Titans.**

* * *

The hallway was quite and empty, the only sound was the click clack of shoes walking along the titled floors.

"Tim could you at least try not to get kicked out of this school" Bruce said looking down at the boy who had his head tilted down.

"I'll try" He said not raising his head.

"Well, either way at least Dick's hear to watch over you" Bruce said patting the boy on the back.

"I don't need a baby sitter" Tim said sternly.

"Your, my son and I care about you"

"I'm not your son nor is Dick were both just charity stunts" Tim said sadly.

"Don't say that I care about you and Dick and you are my sons" Bruce said stopping him and looking at him with concern.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just hate to disappoint you" Tim said wrapping his arms around him.

"You'll never disappoint me. Now come on before we're late for the meeting with the principle" Bruce said as he started to walk forward.

Tim followed not far behind. He pulled out his phone and started playing a game as they walked into the small reception area of the principles office.

"We're here to see Principle Wilkins" Bruce said as he approached the reception desk giving the girl behind it a pleasant smile.

"Oh yes hello Mr Wayne, sure take a seat he's just with another student at the moment" The girl explained giving Bruce a cheeky smile.

"Of course" Bruce said heading towards Tim who was already sitting down giving the lovely girl a wink as he did causing her to blush and giggle.

Bruce sat down next to Tim and peered over at his phone and saw him playing Temple Run.

"Do you always have to do that?" Tim said still concentrated on his phone.

"Do what?" Bruce said confused.

"Flirt, with almost every women you see" Tim whispered trying keep it a secret from the receptionist.

"I don't" Bruce said sternly

"You do and you don't realise it and next thing I know there's a girl sneaking out at 7 in the morning and it's the same with Dick" Tim stated.

"Wait Dick has girls over" Bruce said shocked.

"Wait you didn't know" Tim said throwing his head back to laugh.

"No, I'll have to talk to him about that" Bruce said sternly with a frown on his face.

"Well, your not exactly a perfect example" Tim laughed as he started to play Temple Run again.

"Don't get cheeky" Bruce said giving Tim a light hit on the back of the head.

* * *

**In the Principles Office**

A rather roundish, short man was pacing back and forth behind his desk looking very concerned.

"Mr Kent this is the fourth day you've been late to school, which means another detention one more and your suspended for a week"

"Yes Sir" Conner said not really caring and just looking out the window.

"Now, off to class I have other meeting to attend to" The principle said giving him a shooing motion.

Conner got up out of his chair and picked up his bag and headed out of the door, he walked out of the office and headed off to class not paying attention to any one around him.

* * *

"Mr Wayne" The Principle said walking out of his office to greet him.

"Mr Wilkins, nice to see you again. Have you meet my other son Tim" Bruce said pointing over to Tim, who brought his hand up to shake the Principle's.

"Nice to meet you sir" Tim said politely.

"Same, now please come into my office" The principle said gesturing them in.

"I see my donations have gone far" Bruce said sitting down.

"Yes, they have we are currently updating the gym, thanks to you Mr Wayne" The Principle said kindly pulling his chair and sitting behind his desk.

"Any thing to help out" Bruce said giving a light chuckle.

"Now, lets get down to business, our school would be happy to have Tim here, no matter what his past schools have said. We believe here at Gotham High that everyone gets a fresh start"

"That's a very good saying" Bruce stated.

"Now, I have already had Timothy's time…"

"Its Tim" Tim growled.

"Fine, I already had Tim's timetable organised and you can get it from front desk and he can start tomorrow"

"That's great, do you think he could get a tour first"

"Sure, of course we can do that now. If you would follow me" The principle said struggling to get out of his chair before he led them to the door.

The principle waddled down the hall leading them through most of it and pointing to Tim's classes as they went by. He led them through a non-occupied science lap and then through a computer lap and towards the gym.

"And as you can see your donations are going to good use" The principle said opening the door to the gym to reveal a massive renovation.

"Yes, they most certainly are. How long till it's finished?"

"Oh, only a few more weeks"

"Very, impressive isn't it Tim?" Bruce said turning to look at the boy who was just on his phone.

"Give me that" Bruce whispered as he took the phone out of Tim's hands.

"Hey, give it back"

"You'll get it back latter" Bruce said though his teeth.

"How about we continue the tour?" The Principle said with a worried smile.

"Of course" Bruce said happily.

Tim hated it when he changed his attitude like that. He seemed to do it a lot. The Principle led them through to the canteen and then back towards his office.

"Well, that concludes our tour" The Principle said as they got back to his office.

"Thank you Mr Wilkins, for everything" Bruce said shaking the mans hand and turning to leave.

"You to Mr Wayne" The Principle walked into his office, shutting the door.

Bruce walked over to Tim who was at the main desk getting his timetable and map.

"So, I've marked where your classes our, so its easier for you to get around" The receptionist said with a big smile.

"Thank you" Tim said giving her a smile.

Bruce and Tim walked out of the office and back into the corridor and headed for the exit as they did the bell rang and to their shock a stampede of teenagers exited the classrooms. Almost trampling over them. Bruce and Tim pushed through heading for the exit and they finally reached it but before they could exit they were greeted by Dick.

"Hey dad" Dick said giving Bruce a hug.

"Hello" Bruce wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey bro" Dick said with a big smile ruffling Tim's hair.

"Hi"

"So, Tim get in?" Dick asked in an exited tone, he was always like this.

"Yes, he starts tomorrow, were just heading home" Bruce said pointing towards the door.

"Oh cool well any ways got to go don't want to be late for class. Bye" Dick said running down the hall waving.

Bruce and Tim waved after him before walking out the door and heading to the waiting car.

"Where to sir?" Alfred said opening the door in his posh English accent.

"Home Alfred" Bruce said climbing into the car after Tim.

"Of course" Alfred closed the door and got into the front of the car.

The car drove off down the driveway leading to the school and onto the main road. Heading back to the Manor. Tim sat there and stared out the window looking at all the houses and building as they drove by. He felt a nudge from Bruce, which snapped him out of his daydream.

"Yes?" Tim looked at Bruce confused.

"Your phone" Bruce held out his hand.

"Oh right" Tim said taking it out of his and putting it in his pocket.

The car turned around a corner and headed into the richer district of Gotham City. Tim stared out at all the rich and lavish mansions that stood there before him. All of them looked the same and he didn't care much for them, in the end there just houses. The car finally pulled into the gravel driveway of Wayne Manor, the gates opened and the car drove up the driveway towards the house.

The Wayne estate was a little bit bigger then all the other properties around it, but the most impressive thing about it was the Manor. It was lavish and big and stood out on the street. The car pulled up just a few meters away from the front door. Alfred got out and opened the car door and Tim and Bruce climbed out and walked towards the front door.

Alfred got back in the car and drove off to put it in the garage. Bruce unlocked the front door and Tim walked into the main hall of the house and then walked over to the sliding doors that headed to the lounge room.

"Where are you off to?" Bruce questioned as he walked towards his office.

"Lounge room, to play assassins creed" Tim said as he slid the doors open and walked in closing them behind him.

* * *

**Back at School**

Conner walked into the cafeteria and looked around at all the people sitting around and talking, he then noticed Bart waving his hand in the air, trying to attract Conner's attention. Conner walked over to him and sat down opposite him at the table he had luckily acquired today.

"Hey dude, late again? Didn't see you first 2 periods" Bart said stuffing his face full of food off his tray.

"Yeah, got detention again. If I'm late again I get suspended" He said reaching over and taking the apple off Bart's tray.

"Well, then you best not be late" Bart laughed.

Conner frowned at him as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Hey guys can we join you?" Cassie said sitting down next to Conner.

"Yeah, sure" Bart said.

Barbara sat down opposite Cassie and next to Bart and they started to eat and gossip as they usually did. Conner and Cassie had dated once or twice and had been FWB (Friends With Benefits) for a while until Cassie started dating Wally, Bart's older brother. But Cassie and Conner still remained friends even if they didn't talk a lot.

* * *

**At The Manor**

Tim sat on the couch fidgeted and yelled at the Television as he played Assassins Creed. Alfred walked in with a tray full off food and placed it down on the coffee table in front of Tim.

"Lunch Master Timothy, best take a break and eat then play again" Alfred said leaving the room.

Tim listened, he always listened to Alfred he had always cared for him and Dick just as much as Bruce did. Tim switched the channel from the game over to the Television as he started to devourer the food on the tray.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"I'm home" Yelled Dick as he walked through the front door.

"Don't have to announce it Dick, we can all hear the front door" Tim said as he walked out of the lounge room.

"Well, I thought everyone would want to know" Dick said with a cheeky smile.

"Your not that important" Tim said smiling and sticking his tongue out at Dick.

"You'll pay for that" Dick laughed chasing after Tim as he ran up the stares.

Both boys ran up the stares and down one of the hallways almost knocking Alfred over in the process. Alfred walked down the stares and saw Bruce leaving his study.

"It's good to see them get along" Alfred stated heading towards the kitchen.

"Yes, it is" Bruce said with a smile following Alfred into the kitchen.

* * *

**Back at the School an Hour later**

"Detentions over now leave" Said the teacher pointing to the door.

Conner got up out of his seat and grabbed his bag and walked out of the class and into the hallway.

"Hey" Bart said elbowing Conner in the ribs.

"Hey, you didn't have to wait" Conner said happily.

"Well I don't have anything else better to do" Bart laughed.

Both boys walked out of the school and down the street heading for Conner's car. Bart was Conner's best friend. They knew everything about each other. Bart had found out Conner was Bi and to his surprise Conner explained it by saying "You get the best of Both Worlds". Conner promised never to hit on him. Conner and Bart went to most of the parties that happened even though they wouldn't seem it they were popular.

Conner and Bart climbed into his car and Conner started it and drove it out of the school car park and drove towards Bart's house. With in a couple of minutes they pulled up out side his house and Bart climber out.

"Hey, dude I'm ringing you in the morning and reminding you not to be late okay" Bart said waving goodbye and walking towards the front door.

Conner drove off and headed for the centre of Gotham City. He lived with his dad in one of the fancy apartment building in the middle of the city. His dad worked for the Daily Planet as one of their lead writers and he usually wasn't home till late. Conner pulled into the building car park and pulled up in one of the bays registered to their apartment. He walked towards the elevator and took it all the way up to the 25th floor. He got out and headed for their apartment, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door walking in.

The apartment wasn't very big but it was bigger then most other apartments and was big enough for him and his dad. It was all set out nicely, with a kitchen and small dinning room and a lounger room which had a big window over looking the city and off to either side was his and his dads bedrooms, both with there own bathrooms and walk in wardrobes.

Conner placed his bag down in his room and went into the kitchen to get a snack. He put together a sandwich and headed back towards the lounge room. He sat down and turned on the Television.

* * *

**About an Hour Later**

Clark walked into the apartment with shopping bags full of food and supplies. He could hear the TV on and knew Conner must be home.

"Hey, I'm home" Clark yelled.

"Oh, Hey" Conner said getting up off the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"I got a call from your principle, you were late again. This is getting ridiculous Conner" Clark said as he took the food out of the bags and started to put it away.

"I know, I sorry. I just don't have a sense of time"

"Well, get one" Clark said sternly.

Conner just lowered his head as he nodded feeling as if he disappointed his father. Clark knew that look and he felt bad.

"Hey, I'm sorry okay. Why don't you go order some pizza for dinner?" Clark said with a smile as Conner lifted his head with a happier look.

* * *

**Okay so that was Chapter 1 I really hope you liked it. I thought maybe I would try something different where for once they don't actually have superpowers and are just normal people with real people problems. Any way Chapter 2 will be up soon and please Review and read my other stories.**

**Thanks**

**YJYAOI**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Tim Drake x Conner Kent**

**For Later Chapters**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Conner woke up to a loud knocking on his door. He threw the covers off himself and crawled out of bed. He shuffled over to the door in his boxers rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He finally reached the door and unlocked it and pulled it open.

"Yeah?" He said covering his eyes as the sun hit them.

"Get dressed, have breakfast and go to school. Don't want you to be late" Clark said walking away from the door.

"Shouldn't you be at work" Conner said shuffling over into the kitchen.

"Work said I could come in late for the next few days" Clark explained as he took a sip of his coffee.

Conner opened the fridge and took out the pizza box from the night before and grabbed a slice before walking back to his room. He put the slice in his mouth and held it there as his pulled up his jeans and then thread the belt through. He took a bite of the pizza and put it down on his desk and then pulled a black t-shirt over his head. He grabbed his bag and black leather jacket and walked out into the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm off" Conner said as he grabbed another pizza slice and his keys and walking towards the front door.

"Okay, have a good day" Clark said giving Conner a little wave.

Conner took the elevator down to the car park and got into his car and took off towards the school.

* * *

**At Wayne Manor**

Tim grabbed his bag and brought it over to his desk, where he packed all of his school stuff in before flinging it over his shoulder and exiting his room. He walked down the stairs into the main hall.

"Are you ready to go Master Timothy?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, where's Dick?" Tim asked looking around.

"In the car already" Alfred laughed as he opened the front door for Tim.

Tim walked over to the car and opened the car door and climbed in. Dick sat on there on his phone not paying attention when Tim got in or even when the door slammed.

"Morning ass wipe" Tim sais attracting Dick's attention.

"Morning faggot" Dick said jokingly.

Both boys let out a little chuckle, as Alfred started the car and it drove down the gavel drive way.

"So you nervous?" Dick asked, looking up from his phone to direct it at Tim.

"Dude, I've changed school's enough times now that I don't get nervous" Tim said pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"Lol, well if you say so" Dick said turning his attention back to his phone.

* * *

**At School**

Conner pulled his car into a parking space and walked towards the front doors of the school. He looked around and saw groups of people waiting around and talking. Conner finally reached the front door, only to be jumped by Bart.

"Wow, dude didn't think you would make it today" Bart said laughing.

"Well, dad stayed home and made sure he woke me up" Conner said yawning.

Conner and Bart walked away from the front doors and over to one of the benches in the grass area and watched as the Wayne car pulled up.

"God, I'm surprised Dick doesn't go to boarding school" Bart said looking over at Dick getting out of the car.

"Yeah, he makes us feel poor" Conner said with a slight anger in his voice.

"Wait who's that getting out with Dick?" Bart said squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"I don't know, but you want to find out?" Conner said standing up.

"Yes" Bart said enthusiastically as he followed Conner.

Conner and Bart walked to the front door and followed Dick and Tim in.

"Hey Dick who's your new friend?" Bart yelled out catching up to them.

"His name is Tim, he's my brother" Dick said wrapping his arm around Tim.

"Cool, well I'm Conner and this is Bart" Conner said holding out his hand to shake Tim's.

"Well, you guys are in the same grade so I'm going to leave you in their hands Tim" Dick said walking off.

"But, I um.." Tim baffled as Bart and Conner lead Tim off in the opposite direction.

"Hey don't worry, we're not going to hurt you" Bart laughed.

"Let's see your timetable" Conner said reaching into Tim's bag pulling it out.

"Do you guys not have a sense of privacy?" Tim exclaimed.

"No" Both of them said laughing.

"Well, it looks like you're in all our classes, so you can stick with us" Conner said nudging Tim with his elbow.

"Sure okay then" Tim said nervously.

Conner and Bart led Tim to out door-seating area, where they got to know each other a bit better. Tim was kinda weirded out, he had only just met him and they seemed to already be really good friends. Tim wasn't use to this kind of attention at all his other schools. He had been a loner and an outcast. But maybe this school had some hope for him.

"I'll be back in a minute" Conner said getting up from his seat and walking off.

"Okay, I need to tell you something" Bart whispered.

"Yeah okay" Tim said confused.

"Look Conner wont tell you himself so I'm just warning you. He's bi so don't be surprised if he hits on you" Bart whispered leaning over the table.

"Oh okay" Tim said still confused but a little shocked.

Conner walked back over and sat down and he noticed how quite and awkward it was between Bart and Tim and immediately he knew Bart had told him he was Bi.

"You, had to tell him" Conner said glaring at Bart.

"How the hell do you know?" Bart said shocked.

"I can tell dude, the awkward silence. The silence is definitely not you and Tim's facial expression" Conner said looking over at Tim causing him to blush.

"Fine and of course I told him. Didn't want him getting shocked if you tried to hit on him"

"I wont hit on him" Conner exclaimed.

"He's your type you will, I know you to well" Bart argued.

"Shut up" Conner said folding his arms.

Tim blushed he felt flattered that Conner might hit on him and even the possibility he thought about him. Just as he lost him self in a trail of thought the bell rang and before he knew it he was pulled from his seat and dragged to his first class.

"Well, you must be the new student" Said a tall, thin man with short brown hair.

"Yes, Tim" Tim said as Conner and Bart walked past him and took their seats.

"Well, I'm Mr Breakstone, I'll be your English teacher. So please take a seat" He said gesturing a hand to all the empty seats.

Tim walked up to where Conner and Bart were sitting and sat next to them. The class was pretty much empty besides Tim, Bart, Conner, Mr Breakstone and a couple of other people.

"Good to see your on time today Mr Kent" Breakstone said as he scribbled some stuff on the board.

"Yes Sir" Conner said not really paying attention.

Tim sat with Conner and Bart in all their classes. Tim had had a couple of girls try to hit on him but Conner jokingly wrapped his arm around Tim and pulled him close and said he's mine. Tim still wasn't use to this much attention and to his surprise he enjoyed it.

The bell finally rang and everyone ran out of the class. The hallways were packed as everyone headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Tim could hardly keep up with Conner and Bart as they raced to the cafeteria. Bart was able to secure a table yet again and Tim sat down next to Conner as Bart got up and went to get food.

"You not eating?" Tim said as he rummaged through his bag.

"I just scab Bart's food" Conner laughed.

"Well your welcome to have some of mine" Tim said as he pulled out a brown paper bag and started to take food out of it.

Alfred had packed Tim, a homemade sub, brownies, a can of coke and a small container of salad. Conner looked over the food and Tim could see he was eyeing the brownies. Tim picked one up.

"Have it" Tim said handing it over to Conner.

"Thanks dude" Conner said taking it out of Tim's hand and then taking a bite.

Tim smiled as he saw how much Conner was enjoying it. Tim got a shock and almost chocked on his sub when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How's it going?" Dick said with a smile as he sat down opposite Tim.

"Yeah, good" Tim said after recovering from almost chocking.

"Good, well I thought I would just come check on you and I see you and Conner are getting along so I'm gonna go" Dick said standing up and walking off.

Tim and Conner watched as Dick walked over to a table and sat down with a big group of people.

"Hey, I've never actually met Dick's friends, do you know who they are?" Tim asked glaring over at Dick's table.

"Yeah, the red head that looks like Bart is Wally Bart's brother, the sort of red head guy is Roy, opposite Dick is Artemis and next to Roy is Zatanna and next to Wally is Megan" Conner explained as he slowly snuck another brownie from Tim.

"And did you ask for that brownie?" Tim said still looking over at Dick's table.

"You weren't even looking how?" Conner complained.

"I'm good aren't I and you can have it" Tim said before turning to look at Conner.

"I was going to have it either way" Conner said stuffing it in his mouth.

Bart walked over with a tray full of food and placed it down on the table before taking a seat.

"Hey, where did you get that brownie?" Bart complained feeling left out.

"Tim" Conner said as he took the last bite.

"Did he steal it?" Bart said digging a fork into his food.

"Yeah" Tim laughed.

The boys sat there and talked as they ate and as Conner stole food from them.

"Hey, who's your new friend?" Cassie said sitting down next to Tim.

"I'm Tim"

"Oh Dick's brother, well its nice to meet you. I'm Cassie and this is Barbara" Cassie said pointing at Barbara who sat next to Bart.

"Same here" Tim said nervously at how close Cassie was getting.

"Shouldn't you be with Wally your boyfriend?" Conner exclaimed.

"His table is packed and I don't really like his friends" Cassie said knowing Conner was just trying to get rid of her.

Conner let out a little sigh knowing his plan didn't work and just went back to talking to Bart and Tim.

The rest of the day went well and Tim for once was enjoying himself at school. He, Conner and Bart seemed to get along really well and to Conner and Bart's surprise Tim was actually quite smart and was out smarting the smartest people in their class.

Finally the last bell rang.

"Get out, you mongrels" The teacher said jokingly as he pointed to the door.

Everyone got up and left the classroom, again the hallways were packed as everyone headed straight for the exit. Tim walked with Bart and Conner as they headed for the main entrance. Tim saw Alfred waiting and Dick already in the car, Tim said bye to Conner and Bart but was stopped suddenly.

"Dude, phone" Conner said holding out his hand.

Tim pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over. Conner punched in his number and then handed it to Bart who did the same before giving it back to Tim.

"Our numbers, just in case you ever need us" Conner laughed as he and Bart walked off heading towards his car.

"Thanks, I'll send you a text so you get mine" Tim said as he climbed into the back if the car and Alfred shut the door.

"Wow, Timmy boy actually has friends" Dick laughed.

"Shut it" Tim said giving Dick an evil glare.

Tim heard the engine start and the car took off heading for home.

* * *

**Conner's Car**

Conner and Bart climbed into Conner's car.

"Dude you like him don't you?" Bart said as Conner took off heading for Bart's house.

"As a friend yeah"

"No you have that look" Bart said cheekily.

"What look?" Conner said confused.

"I wonder what you look like naked on my cock, cumming look" Bart explained.

"I don't have that look" Conner argued.

"You do, it's how you use to look at Cassie"

"So, how do you know I wasn't looking at her"

"Cause one she isn't in our classes and two you hate Cassie"

"Oh look its your house" Conner said as he pulled up outside Bart's house trying to avoid the conversation.

"I know you like him and you cant deny it" Bart laughed as he got out of the car and walked towards his front door waving back to Conner.

Conner waved as he drove off heading back to the apartment.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Conner woke up to the buzzing of his phone. He rolled over and picked it up. 5 missed calls from his dad and 3 texts. Conner opened up his messages and read the texts.

First Text

_Hey it's Tim._

_This is my Number._

_Bye :)_

Conner smiled at it and saved Tim's number into his phone, before going back to messages.

Second Text

_Hey Dude_

_Party this Friday at Zatanna's_

_Wally told me_

_You In?_

_BART :P_

Conner thought it over and remembered Zatanna's was only a couple of block's away and then clicked the reply button.

_Yeah could use a good party_

_See you tomorrow_

Conner clicked send and then went onto the third text.

Third Text

_Conner_

_It's your dad_

_Ring Me_

_ASAP_

Conner sighed before flicking through his phone to click on his dad's number and ring it.

"Hey dad sorry fell asleep what is it?"

"Well, I'm going to be home late, got an interview to do. Theirs still pizza from last night so just have that. Sorry buddy talk later. Love you"

"Love you too" Conner said before Clark hung up.

Conner was use to his dad not being home till late and he didn't care.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

Dick sat at his computer scrolling though Facebook when he realised he had a few friend requests from Conner, Bart, Cassie and Barbara. Tim happily accepted and then closed his laptop before going to lay down on his bed. Tim laid there he felt happy for once with this school and knew it was the one.

Tim closed his eyes and was bout to sleep for a little while but suddenly he heard his phone vibrate on his desk. Tim rolled out of bed and walked over to his phone and picked it up and saw a text from Conner.

_Hey Tim_

_Bart and Me are going to a party Friday_

_Wanted to know if you want to come_

_I can take you and you can stay at mine afterwards_

_Cause the party's really close to my house_

_So yeah just text me back or talk at school _

_Conner ;)_

Tim wanted to go but he knew he would have to ask Bruce. He walked towards his door and opened it and walked down the stares and headed for Bruce's office. He knocked as soon as he got to the doors.

"Come in" Bruce's strong voice said.

"Hey, dad" Tim said sliding the door open and sitting down.

"What do you want?" Bruce said with a big smile.

"Well, I got invited to a party this Friday and …"

"Yes, you can go it's good to see you making friends" Bruce said before Tim could finish.

"Really?" Tim said excited.

"Yes, just don't get in trouble and where is it?" Bruce said as he typed some things into his laptop.

"I don't know, Conner invited me he said it was near his house and if I wanted I can stay at his after and he said he would take me"

"Well, sure that's fine. I don't mind, I'm just happy to see you are making friends" Bruce said with a big smile.

"Thanks dad" Tim said happily as he walked out of Bruce's office.

Tim pulled out his phone and texted back to Conner.

_Yeah sure would be great_

_Can't wait_

Tim headed back to his room and was stopped by Dick.

"Why are you so happy?" Dick said looking at Tim's big smile.

"I'm going to a party Friday" Tim said heading to his room.

"Well, I'll see you there. I go to every party and taking it you only know Conner and Bart I know who's party" Dick laughed as he walked down the stares.

Tim closed hid door as soon as he was in his room he was so happy, every thing was going to well.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter 2 I dint think I had it in me to write Chapters in full day way. But I want to make this story go longer and actually seem more real and I am really enjoying it. So please review.**

**Thanks **

**YJYAOI**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Tim Drake x Conner Kent**

**For Later Chapters**

* * *

The rest of the week went well, Tim was becoming better friends with Conner and Bart and they were introducing him to other people around the school. Girls kept trying to hit on him and Conner always kept jokingly say that Tim was his. Tim asked him to stop but Conner wouldn't.

Tim had been excited all week because he finally got to go to a party that wasn't hosted by his dad or some business event and Conner could see the excitement in his eyes.

* * *

**Friday**

The final bell of the day rang and as usual everyone ran out of the classroom and out the main entrance. Tim walked out the main entrance with Conner and Bart, Tim started to walk over to Alfred who as waiting for him and Dick.

"Dude I thought you were coming to mine so then we can go straight to the party" Conner said following him.

"Yeah, I just need to get my bag, you think I would wear this to a party" Tim laughed as he reached into the back of the car throwing his school bag in and pulling out a small duffle bag.

"Oh right" Conner laughed as Tim walked over to him and he led him over to his car.

"Wow, nice car" Tim said looking at Conner's car. It was a red 2010 Camaro.

"Yeah, dad bought it for me as a birthday present apparently he had been saving for some time" Conner explained as they all got in.

"Yeah I would bet" Tim said sliding his duffle bag across in the back seat.

Conner drove off heading for Bart's house as he usually did. With in a few minutes he was there.

"See you guys tonight" Bart said waving as he ran to the front door.

"Bye" Both boys yelled.

"Tim, come get in the front" Conner said patting the passenger seat.

Tim nodded and got out of the back and climbed into the front. Conner took off heading for his house.

"How do you turn the radio on?" Tim asked looking at all the buttons.

"Press this one here" Conner said pointing to a button.

"Cool thanks" Tim said as he pressed the button.

The radio was connected to Conner's iPod and was already half way through a song.

_**I wanna fuck you hard**_

_**I wanna feel you deep**_

_**I wanna rock your body**_

_**I wanna taste your sweet**_

_**I wanna fuck yo…**_

Before Tim could hear any more Conner fiddled with the controls and changed it to the radio.

"Well Conner I didn't know you were that desperate" Tim laughed

Conner let out a sigh then laughed with him.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

"Welcome to my house" Conner said opening the door to reveal the apartment.

"Nice, place I like it" Tim said walking pass Conner into the lounge room.

"Thanks, you can put your bag down in my room" Conner led Tim into his room.

Conner room had posters on all the walls beside the wall, which was a window, that over looked the whole city.

"Wow, you have a great view" Tim said putting his bag down and looking out the big window.

"I know, I like it"

Conner sat down and took off his shoes and Tim followed taking off his before following after Conner into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Conner asked as he rummaged through the cupboards and fridge.

"Not really, I'll eat if your eating though" Tim said lifting him self up to sit on the counter.

"Dude I always eat when I get home" Conner laughed as he pulled out a bag of chips from the cupboard and poured them into a bowl.

"Come on we have a few hours to waist before the party" Conner said walking into the lounge room.

Both boys sat down on the couch and Conner turned on the TV.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later **

"Dude hurry up I need to pee" Conner said banging on the bathroom door.

"Hang on" Tim said as he got his hair perfect before walking to the door.

Tim opened the door and walked out. Conner had told him casual so he wore casual. He stood there in front of Conner in a white shirt, a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Nice, dude. Now move I need to pee" Conner said pushing past not even closing the door.

Tim heard the zip of Conner's jeans and then his piss hitting the porcelain bowl. A few seconds later Tim heard the toilet flush and then Conner washing his hands before he walked out.

"So you ready to go?" Conner said picking up his keys, phone and wallet.

"Yeah"

Conner and Tim walked out of his room and to the front door.

"Okay dad we're off don't know when we will be home" Conner said walking out the door.

"Okay, have fun" Clark yelled from the lounge room.

Conner and Tim took the elevator down to lobby and out the door.

"We aren't taking your car" Tim said confused following Conner down the street.

"Hell no, the party is only down the street and I cant drive drunk"

"Of course" Tim said with a giggle.

Conner and Tim walked down the street till they came to a fancy apartment building.

"This it?" Tim asked as Conner stopped.

"Yep, come on" Conner said dragging Tim inside to the elevator.

Tim and Conner got into the elevator and Conner pressed the button for the penthouse.

"Wait the parties in the penthouse" Tim said shocked.

"Yeah, Zatanna's parent are rich and always out of town so she always has a party. You're lucky if you get invited to these" Conner said as the elevator jumped into motion.

Tim stared at the little screen next to the buttons as it counted till it reached the 25th floor and there was a little ding.

The doors slid open and as soon as they did Conner and Tim were greeted by loud music, pounding away and flashing lights. Tim looked around in amazement at the penthouse it was so big and it even had its own pool out on the balcony. Conner led Tim through the crowd and across the dance floor of grinding people. Every where you looked people were either dancing grinding and gyrating against each other or making out or just getting drunk.

Conner finally stopped and handed Tim a red cup with beer in it, they both stood there for a while till Bart jumped out in front of them.

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys would show up, you should come outside there are drunk people in sumo suits" Barts said excitedly

"Dude, how much have you had to drink?' Conner asked as he put his hand on Bart's shoulder trying to get him to calm down.

"You know like 3, 4 maybe 5 I don't remember, but hey it's a PARTY" Bart said before running off onto the dance floor and dancing with some random girl.

"Is he usually like this?" Tim asked as he and Conner walked out onto the balcony.

"Every time" Conner sighed.

Both boys stood out on the balcony for a while trying to avoid all the chaos inside. Every so often a drunken person would stumble out and fall into the pool full of people but luckily enough they weren't that drunk that they would drown.

Tim and Conner wandered back inside to grab another beer, but got stopped by Barbara and Cassie and were taken over to the bar to have shots. About 20 minutes later and about 5 shots and 2 drinks later Tim was drunk, he had never had this much to drink but luckily Conner was just sober enough to keep an eye on him. Tim stumbled onto the dance floor and Conner followed they found Bart and started to dance with him in their small group.

As they danced Conner got distracted by some girl and didn't realise that Tim had been dragged off in his drunken state by a group of guys. The girl finally left after about 10 minutes and that's when Conner realised Tim was missing. Conner panicked and ran off in search of Tim.

Tim was thrown down onto a bed around him stood 3 guys who looked like they were from the football team. One of them reached into his pocket and pulled out a zip lock bag full of pills and approached Tim.

"Open wide" He said pulling out a pill and placing it in Tim's mouth.

"Now swallow" He said with a big smile.

Tim in his drunken state obeyed and swallowed.

"You sure this will knock him out?" One guy said.

"Yeah, he'll be like a rag doll" Another laughed as he took his shirt off.

"Why, him? Couldn't we get a chick"

"Dude, all the girls are either taken or would wine and he's the new kid knows no one and also he got drunk real easy" The main one explains.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't remember"

"He wont that will knock him right out, I bought it off my dealer" The main guy laughed as he unbuttoned his pants.

Tim watched as all 3 began to get undressed, but he slowly started to black out until he fell backwards onto the bed.

Conner ran around from room to room, opening all the doors searching for Tim.

"Have you seen the Tim? The new kid" Conner said in a panicked state to a group of people.

"Oh, yeah him. The jocks dragged him off into the master bedroom" One girl said pointing down the hallway.

Conner rushed off down the hallway till he reached the master bedroom door, to his luck it was unlocked and he burst through the door. Conner stood there in shock to see 3 guys in their underwear kneeling around an unconscious Tim on the bed.

Conner ran over to the bed and pushed one of the guys out of the way and dragged Tim off the bed just before a guy could take his t-shirt and jacket off.

"Don't ruin our fun Kent" One said.

"Dude, he's 17 and he's out cold. It's not fun its rape"

"Come on Kent, he wont know" One complained.

"No" Conner said as he threw Tim over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Conner carried Tim to the nearest bathroom and sat him down next to the sink and turned it on. He cupped his hands and filled them with water before throwing it at Tim's face causing him to wake up.

"Uh, Conner?" Tim asked waking up in a shock with blurry vision.

"Come on man I'm taking you home" Conner said taking Tim of the bench and supporting him as he led him out the door and to the elevator.

* * *

Conner walked Tim all the way back to his apartment and into his bedroom. Tim collapsed down onto Conner's bed.

"Conner where are we?"

"My place, in my room" Conner explained as he took Tim's shoes off.

"Your room are we going to have sex?"

"No Tim, we are not"

"Oh, then why am I in your room?" Tim asked as Conner took Tim's jacket off then his own.

"Cause, your drunk and almost got raped"

"Oh" Tim said unbuckling his belt and taking off his jeans.

"Tim what are you doing?" Conner asked watching Tim throw his jeans on the floor leaving him only in a pair of black boxer briefs and his white shirt.

"Getting ready for bed" Tim said crawling under the covers of Conner's queen size bed.

"Oh okay" Conner said confused.

"You can sleep here, it's your bed. I don't mind" Tim said patting the bed.

Conner sighed as he took his boots off and slipped his jeans off leaving him in his black shirt and red and black boxer briefs. He climbed in on the other side of the bed and snuggled in. He watched as Tim fell asleep and he made sure, he was sleeping on his side. Conner slowly closed his eyes and went to go to sleep, but to his shock he felt Tim snuggling up to his chest.

"Tim what are you doing?" Conner said looking down at him.

"I'm cold and your warm and your like a teddy bear" Tim said wrapping his arms around Conner.

"Oh, okay" Conner said wrapping his arms around Tim.

"Do you want to know something?" Tim said sleepily.

"What?"

"I have never been kissed" Tim said lifting his head from Conner's chest.

"So?"

"So, I'm going to change that" Tim said as he leaned up and kissed Conner.

Tim's lips pressed hard against Conner's and Conner was in shock.

"Um" Conner said in shock as Tim pulled away.

"Night" Tim said as he nuzzled back into Conner's chest and fell asleep.

Conner lay there for a few more minutes and then thought nothing of it and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy this. Please do review and I will post Chapter 4 as soon as I can. Please review I really appreciate it and please read my other stories. **

**Song: Sexting – Blood on the Dance Floor**

**I thought the song would be funny to add in and it would shock Tim a little and no I'm not rushing chapters i just pre wrote them and have had them saved away for a while.**

**Thanks**

**YJYAOI**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Tim Drake x Conner Kent**

**For Later Chapters**

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Tim woke up with a splitting headache, he couldn't make out where he was it was dark and he felt something warm pressed up against him. Tim smiled and snuggled into what ever this warm thing was and tried to go back to sleep.

"I see your awake" Conner's said with a giggle.

Tim quickly rolled to the other side of the bed in shock, realising he the warm thing was Conner.

"Well, you didn't have that reaction last night" Conner said climbing out of bed and opening the curtains just a bit to let enough light in.

Tim covered his eyes as the sun shined through into the room and his headache came rushing back. Tim then felt it, the feeling to vomit. He ran out of bed and into Conner's bathroom. He collapsed in front of the toilet and started to vomit. Conner walked in behind him.

"You okay?" Conner said putting his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Yeah, just have a bad headache" Tim said before throwing up again.

"Hang on I've got something for that" Conner said leaving the bathroom.

Conner retuned a few minutes later with 2 bottles of water and a couple of pills in his hand.

"Here take this" Conner said handing over one of the pills and a bottle of water.

Tim opened the bottle and put the pill in his mouth and washed it down with the water.

"What did I drink last night?" Tim asked looking at the mix of colours in the toilet.

"A lot, Cassie and Barbara made you some drink with a mix of things"

"God" Tim said vomiting again.

"Have you every well drunk this much before?"

"No, this is the first time. Is it always this bad"

"For, some people yeah" Conner laughed

Tim slowly got up off the floor and stumbled back to Conner's bed collapsing on it. Conner followed him in and sat on the end of the bed. Tim slowly sat up taking another sip of water and looking around the room.

"Wait did we?' Tim said seeing Conner in his underwear and the scattered clothes.

"No dude, you were really drunk and some guys gave you a pill and well" Conner said pausing.

"Well, what?" Tim blurted

"They almost raped you, but I got you out of there and brought you here and well you stripped down to what you are wearing and climbed into my bed and snuggled up to me" Conner said giving a big smile at the last bit.

"Wait, I almost got raped" Tim yelled in shock.

"Yes, your lucky I saved you and we also kissed"

"We, kissed"

"Well you kissed me and I didn't complain" Conner said laughing.

"I'm sure it was just because I was drunk" Tim said blushing.

"No according to you, you told me you had never been kissed and then said I'm going to change that" Conner said giving Tim a cheeky grin causing Tim to blush more.

Tim and Conner sat there for a few minutes before Conner got up off the bed and pulled on his jeans and then put his boots on.

"Get dressed, we'll go get coffee" Conner said as he left the room.

Tim got up of the bed and found his jeans and pulled them up and then slipped his shoes on. Tim walked out of the room into the brightly lit living room.

"Come on" Conner said as he passed Tim and walked to the front door.

Tim and Conner went down to the car park and got in Conner's car.

"So wait, when you said nearly raped what do you mean? Explain the whole story" Tim said as Conner drove out of the car park.

"Okay, well it's not the first time these guys have done something like this, they usually pick the drunkest person or the newest who hardly knows anyone and well you were both and well they took you to the master bedroom gave you a pill and you were knocked out cold. I was lucky enough to get there before they could even take you jacket off"

"God, well I'm lucky you were there" Tim said giving Conner a smile.

Conner slowly pulled up outside a small coffee shop and got out of the car. Tim followed after him and they both went inside.

"I'll have a regular latte what do you want Tim?"

"Oh, um just a regular cap" Tim said turning around to lean on the counter.

"Are they takeaway?" The cashier girl said with a big smile.

"Yes, thanks"

"$11.50 then" The girl behind the counter said.

Conner pulled out his wallet and gave the girl the money, before he and Tim went and lent against a wall to wait for the coffees. A few minutes later the coffees were served up and Tim and Conner left. Both of them got into the car and Conner drove off, heading a different way from his apartment.

"Where are we going?" Tim asked confused as Conner turned onto the highway.

"Oh, to my grandparents I need to help with some things and I thought you wouldn't mind tagging along"

"Dude, maybe I do mind. I might have things to do"

"Do you have things to do?" Conner said tuning to him quickly before looking back at the road.

"No" Tim said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Thought so" Conner laughed.

Tim gazed out the window as they drove along the city slowly disappeared and turned into country.

"Dude exactly where is your grandparent's?" Tim asked

"Smallville"

"Smallville that's like and a half drive away from Gotham"

"Dude come on it will be fun, I just have to do a couple of things and then we can go. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Don't be so down, they're really nice" Conner said turning off the highway.

"Fine, I just didn't think we would, well be going to Smallville to see your grandparents. I thought it was just coffee"

"Lol, they all think it's just coffee" Conner laughed.

"Shut up" Tim said punching his arm.

Tim leaned his head against the window as Conner drove down a long road, he felt tired and slowly closed his eyes and didn't realise he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Tim, wake up" Conner said shaking him.

"What, where are we?" Tim said rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"My grandparents idiot" Conner said getting out of the car.

"I was expecting your grandparents to be in a small house or something not a farm" Tim said following Conner to the front door.

"Their not that old" Conner laughed as he knocked.

"Coming Coming' Came a voice from behind the door.

The door opened and there stood an oldish woman, with a tea towel in her hands as she wiped them.

"Conner" She said giving him a hug.

"Ma, it's good to see you. I hope you don't mind I brought a friend" Conner said hugging her back.

"Oh that's fine sweetheart" She said releasing Conner and turning to Tim.

"Hi Mrs Kent I'm Tim" He said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Call me Ma" She said shaking Tim's hand and then leading both of them inside to the kitchen.

Conner and Tim sat down at the table as Ma went back to cooking.

"I didn't think you would make it today Conner. Your grandfather will be happy" She said adding some bacon to the pan.

"Yeah where is Pa?" Conner said looking around.

"All ready out in the barn, could you go tell him breakfast will be ready in a minute"

"Sure" Conner said getting up out of his chair.

Tim went to get up and follow Conner, when Ma stopped him.

"It's okay they wont be long, you can help me with breakfast" She said with a big smile.

"Sure" Tim said as he was handed some plates.

Tim set up the table and Ma brought out the food she had cooked. There was bacon, eggs, toast, sausages, fruit and pancakes along with tea, coffee and orange juice.

"Wow, this is amazing" Tim said looking at all the food.

"Well, Conner's a big eater so I always make enough for 5" She said as she placed the cutlery down next to the plates.

Conner and Pa walked in through the back door a few seconds later.

"Wow, Ma it looks awesome" Conner said as he sat down next to Tim.

Conner went to reach for some of the food, but Ma came in and smacked his hand.

"Wait for everyone Mr" she said with a big smile.

"You must be Tim" Pa said as he sat opposite him.

"Yes, nice to meet you" Tim said as he shock his hand over the table.

"Well, now that everyone is sitting down you can eat" Ma said sitting down.

Conner immediately started to pile the food on to his plate and as soon as he had enough, he started to scoff it down. Tim put some of the food that he wanted on his plate and started to eat. No one really talked over breakfast and Tim wasn't surprised Conner was stuffing his face and Ma and Pa just read their newspapers.

After breakfast Pa led Conner out to the barn so they could fix up the tractor. Tim stayed back and helped Ma clean up what was left of breakfast and wash the dishes.

"Thanks for your help Tim" Ma said as she put the last dish away.

"Your welcome"

Ma grabbed out a tray and some cup and poured some of her homemade lemonade into them.

"Here, could you take these out to Conner and Pa" Ma said handing Tim the tray.

"Sure, of course I can" Tim said as he walked towards the back door.

Tim walked out the back door onto the porch and down the steps. He walked along a small dirt path passing a small flowerbed and then a vegie garden. He kept walking and then started to hear clanking and banging echoing from the barn. Tim walked up the barn doors and walked in.

"Drinks" Tim said as he placed them down on a bench.

"Cool" Conner said as he walked around from the other side of the tractor.

Tim stood there and looked at a shirtless Conner, he was ripped, his body was liked a god and Tim had to snap himself out of looking. Conner had noticed and let out a little giggle, before taking a sip of the lemonade.

"So how's it going?" Tim gestured towards the tractor.

"Okay, I guess I think it needs a couple of parts" Pa said wiping hi hands on a cloth.

"Can I have a look?" Tim said walking over.

"Knock your self out"

Tim walked over to the tractor and started to fiddle with things.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

"Turn it on" Tim said backing away.

The tractor roared to life.

"Wow" Conner said leaning back against the bench.

"I must say Tim, you're very good with this stuff where did you learn?" Pa said turning the tractor off.

"Well, I have a motor bike so I read up on mechanics, I use to have a lot of spear time so I took up a lot of hobbies" Tim explained.

"Well, I'm going to head in" said Pa picking up the tray and empty cups.

"Okay, I thought I would show Tim around" Conner said smiling at him.

"Okay, well don't be long" Pa said walking up to the house.

Conner put his shirt back on before he grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him out of the barn.

"Where are we going?" Tim asked as Conner ran towards the washing line.

"The dam" Conner said grabbing 2 towels of the line and leading Tim through a field.

"The dam, why?"

"To swim, its really cool. I use to swim there when I came out here with Bart, when we were younger I haven't done it in years" Conner said excitedly.

Conner led Tim though the rest of the field till they reached the dam. The water was surprisingly clear and there were trees surrounding it giving it shade and a small stream running into it that looked like a small water fountain. Conner ran to the edge and stripped down to his boxer briefs before jumping in. Tim followed and stripped down to his boxer briefs and then dived in after Conner.

Tim popped up from under the water and brushed away his wet hair from his eyes. He looked around and noticed Conner wasn't there, he was confused and started to swim around looking for him. The next thing he knew he was dragged underwater.

"Conner stop" Tim laughed as he surfaced for air and Conner was tickling his sides.

Conner just laughed and continued to tickle him and then drag him back when he tried to swim away.

"Conner please stop" Tim said laughing even more.

"What?" Conner said laughing at Tim's struggling.

"Please, stop" Tim laughed even more.

"Are you sure?" Conner said with a cheeky grin.

"Yes"

And with that Conner stopped tickling Tim and ducked underwater and as he did he pulled off Tim's underwear.

"Ah, Conner give them back" Tim said swimming after him.

"No, you can go get them" Conner said throwing them over onto the shore near their clothes.

"Well, if you want to play like that" Tim said with a smile as he tackled Conner taking his underwear off.

"Go get them" Tim said throwing Conner's underwear close to his.

"Oh, well played" Conner said giving Tim a cheeky grin.

* * *

**Okay so here is Chapter 4 will continue soon, hope you enjoyed and please review I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks**

**YJYAOI**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters**

**WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI**

**IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Tim Drake x Conner Kent**

**For Later Chapters**

* * *

Conner slowly swam over to the shore and when it was shallow enough to walk he put he feet down and slowly walked towards his underwear.

"Conner?" Tim questioned holding his hands over his crouch as he headed in Conner's direction.

"What, I'm not afraid to show off" Conner said as his bare ass slowly raised above the water as he walked put.

"I can see"

Conner walked over to his underwear and picked them up and turned around to face Tim. Tim looked as he saw Conner's 8 inch uncut cock, just there in front of him and the way Conner was fine just being nude.

"Dude you coming?" Conner said putting his wet underwear on and then wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Um, yeah" Tim said still covering up as he left the water.

Tim reached down picking up his underwear and turned his back to Conner as he put them on.

"Nice ass" Conner said laughing as he gave Tim a slap before picking up his clothes.

Tim stood there in shock before wrapping a towel around his waist and picking his clothes up and following Conner back. Tim and Conner walked back through the field till they were back at the house. Tim followed Conner as they walked in the back door, entering the kitchen and getting a mix of smells of all the different food Ma was cooking.

"Hello boys" Ma said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, smells good" Conner said leaning over one of the pans.

"Yes, well you'll have to wait till lunch" Ma said shooing him away.

"Now go get changed and shower" She said as they left.

Conner led Tim upstairs and to a room, at the end of the hallway. The room was plain with a couple of posters and a queen size bed that was neatly made. There was a large wardrobe on one wall with a set of draws and a big window over looking the fields on another.

"This yours?" Tim said siting down on the bed.

"Yeah, I use it when I stay here. I use to live here a lot when I was little till dad actually found a place and a stable job. But I keep clothes here, for when I stay or need to get away" Conner said walking over to the wardrobe.

"Oh okay. Um where's the bathroom? Thought I'd have a shower first" Tim asked.

"Yeah sure my bathrooms right there" Conner said pointing to a door.

"Thanks" Tim said getting up of the bed.

Tim walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He walked over to where the shower was and turned it on and adjusted it till he had the perfect temperature. He then unwrapped the towel and dropping it to the floor before slipping out of his wet underwear revealing his 7-inch cock. He stepped into the shower and started to wash him self, he grabbed the soap and washed lathered himself up.

As Tim continued to wash him self all he could keep thinking about was Conner naked, all the way from his pecs and abs down to his cock. Tim shock the thought out of his head, he had never thought of anyone like this before what was wrong with him. He finished washing away the soap and turned off the shower and then dried him self off. He went to put his underwear on then realised they were wet.

Tim wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the door and opened.

"Hey Conner could I umm borrow some underwear?" Tim said awkwardly.

"Sure dude" Conner said laughing as he walked over to his draws and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"This is all of got for now sorry if they don't fit" Conner said handing them to him.

"It should be fine. Thanks"

"Hey, you done in the bathroom?"

"Oh yeah"

"Cool, I'm going to take a shower" Conner said walking past Tim into the shower.

Tim waited till he had shut the door before he dropped the towel and went to slip the boxers on just as he went to Conner opened the bathroom door.

"Wow Tim" Conner said standing there with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ahh" Tim scream as he scrambled to pick up the towel.

"So sorry just wanted to give you your wet underwear, didn't know you were naked, but I must say it was a nice surprise" Conner handed over his underwear and gave him a wink before going back into the bathroom.

Tim blushed as quickly rushed to get the boxers on. They didn't properly fit but as soon as he slipped his pants on he was able to hold them in place. He then put his shirt back on and sat down on the end of Conner's bed. He looked around the room and saw a small pile of comics in the corner next to Conner's draws. Tim walked over to it and sat down next to them and started to look through them, most of them were old. Tim remembered reading them when he was little, but he didn't mind and continued to flip through them.

Conner soon finished in the shower and walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Tim wasn't even paying attention till Conner reached his draws and pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and dropped his towel.

"Oh my god dude, come on" Tim said covering his eyes.

"Come on you've seen it before and I know you like it" Conner said shaking his hips a little towards Tim.

"Just get dressed"

"Fine" Conner sighed and continued to get dressed.

Conner stood at his wardrobe going through it looking for clothes to where. He had his back turned to Tim who was actually looking at Conner's ass that was clearly outlined in the tight boxers he was wearing. Tim couldn't keep his eyes off it. He shock him self out of it and went back to reading the comics. He thought to him self was it possible Conner was turning him gay.

Not long later Conner was finally dressed and walked over to his bedroom door.

"Come on lunch should be ready" Conner said leaving the room.

"Right coming" Tim throws the comic back onto the pile and followed Conner down stairs.

"Hey after lunch I thought we would head home"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Bruce probably doesn't even know I'm gone"

* * *

**Back In Gotham**

"Alfred he's not answering" Bruce said storming out of his office.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, wait some one picked up" Bruce said hearing someone saying hello on the other end.

"Yes hello. May I ask why you are answering my sons phone"

"Oh you must be Tim's dad. I'm Conner's the names Clark"

"Bruce, now where is my son? I've been calling for half and hour"

"Well, he and Conner went to Smallville this morning. He must have left his phone behind. I can call Conner if you want and he can bring him straight home"

"That would be great, I'm sorry for disturbing your day"

"It's nothing"

Bruce put down the phone and let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He sat down on the corner of his desk.

"Did you get a hold of him sir?" Alfred said walking into the office.

"Yes he's in Smallville. Should be heading home soon"

"Do you want me to ring Miss Talia and tell her we might be a bit late?"

"That would be great Alfred" Bruce sighed getting up off his desk.

Bruce walked over to the window that over looked the back of Wayne Manor and just stared there remembering back to the call he got last night.

* * *

**Last Night**

The phone echoed through the halls of Wayne Manor the house was empty tonight except for Bruce and Alfred. Bruce sat in the lounge room listening to the excessive rings of the phone waiting for someone to answer and then they finally stopped and he heard Alfred answer.

"Hello Wayne Manor"

"I need to speak to Bruce Wayne" said a woman's voice.

"It is late I don't think he is taking call's may I ask who it is?"

"Talia al Ghul"

"One moment"

Alfred placed the phone down and walked away heading for the lounge room. Alfred remembered the name. Talia had been one of Bruce's lovers he had met over seas about 11 years ago, but after coming back to take over Wayne Enterprises and he never saw her again. Alfred approached the lounge room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes"

"You may want to take this call"

"Why?"

"It's Talia"

Brice turned to look over the back of the couch at Alfred. He could see the seriousness in his eyes and knew right away he wasn't lying. He got up off the couch and walked passed Alfred and towards the phone. When he finally reached it, he let out a sigh and then picked it up.

"Bruce Wayne"

"Hello Lover"

"What do you want?"

"Don't be so mean. I just want to see you and well so does your son"

"My what?" Bruce yelled.

"Your son, our son. Damian, you know how important protection is"

"You're just screwing with me"

"Oh, I'm not and well I think it's time for you to meet me"

"How old?"

"10"

"And you kept this from me for 10 years"

"I kept it from him, not you. He only started asking in the most recent years and well I thought it was time and I also have to go traveling so I'm leaving him with you"

"You can't do this Talia"

"Oh, I can lover. He is your son, meet us at Gotham airport tomorrow at 12. Goodbye Lover"

"Talia" Bruce yelled as he heard the phone hang up.

"Master Bruce. What did she want?" Alfred said approaching him.

"She wanted to tell me, that I have a son" Bruce said turning to look at Alfred.

Alfred's face for once changed from his normal, calm, peaceful face to shocked and worried.

"I know, how you feel"

* * *

**Present Gotham**

Tim and Conner sat at the table both just finishing there lunches, when Conner felt his phone ring in his pocket.

"Hey dad"

"Conner, you need to head home. Tim's dad wants him back"

"Wait how do you know?"

"He left his phone here. Now come home, he seemed pissed"

"Okay right away"

Conner hung up and put the phone back in his pocket before getting up.

"Tim we have to go"

"Wait why?"

"Your dad said so"

"My dad?"

"You left your phone at mine and my dad answered"

"Oh okay well we best go then" Tim said as he got up off his chair.

Conner walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Ma and Pa.

"I'm sorry, we have to go"

"Oh, okay" Ma said walking over to hug him.

"Thanks for coming Conner" Pa said hugging him.

"Any time"

They all walked out of the kitchen and Tim walked down the stairs caring a small plastic bag with his and Conner wet underwear in it.

"It was nice to meet you" Ma said giving Tim a hug.

"You to"

"Thanks for fixing the tractor" Pa said shaking his hand as they walked to the front door.

"My pleasure. Till next time" Tim waved as he headed to the car.

Tim and Conner both got into the car and Conner started the engine. Conner and Tim waved as they drove off down the driveway heading back to Gotham.

"Thanks for today Conner" Tim said looking over at him.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I know I did" Conner winked at Tim.

"I bet you did" Tim laughed.

Conner drove through Smallville heading for the freeway.

"Why don't you sleep, it will be a while"

"Sure thanks, just wake me if you need me"

Tim smiled at Conner before he slowly closed his eyes and rested his head against the window. Conner smiled as he watched Tim slowly fall asleep before he went and typed in Bart's number to his stereo and it began to ring.

"Go for Bart"

"Hey it's Conner"

"Hey dude I didn't see you leave the party"

"Lol, I had to leave early Tim almost got raped"

"Not surprised"

"What you up to?"

"Just heading back from Smallville with Tim"

"Oh, can he hear us"

"No, he's fast asleep"

"So Smallville aye"

"What about it?"

"You only take people you really like there to get approved by your grandparents"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do. You did it with Cassie and a couple of other girls. But Tim should feel special he is the first guy"

"Shut up dude"

"You know it's true" Bart laughed.

"Just shut up"

"Any way dude I have to go. Talk to you later"

"Bye"

The call disconnected and Conner sighed as they drove off.

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Conner drove up the drive way to Wayne Manor, shortly after dropping past his house to pick up Tim's things. He slowly applied the breaks stopping just behind the black car already parked out front. Conner turned off the engine and leaned over to wake Tim up.

"Dude" He said shaking him.

"Are we here?" Tim said sleepily.

"Yeah, come on and before you ask I already got all your stuff and your phone is in your bag"

"Thanks, dude I'm sorry I had to cut it short"

"Hey its fine, come on before your dad gets more pissed" Conner said getting out of the car.

Tim followed and grabbed his bag off the back seat and led Conner up to the front door.

"Well, um bye" Tim said awkwardly.

"Dude, give me a proper goodbye"

"What do you mean?"

Conner sighed and quickly leaned forward and kissed Tim. At first Tim was shocked but didn't know what to do, but then he quickly kissed back before pulling away.

"That's a proper goodbye" Conner said giving a wink before walking away.

"Umm yeah"

"Text me later"

"Sure"

Conner got in his car and started it before reversing and then driving off down the driveway. Tim watched as he drove off before he walked to the door and knocked.

"Master Timothy" Alfred said letting him in.

"Alfred" Tim said nodding his head.

"Best put your things in your room and be back down here, we are going out"

"Oh okay"

Tim walked up stairs to his room and put his things on his bed and got his phone and jacket out and walked down stairs. As he walked down stairs he saw Dick standing in front of Bruce discussing something.

"Just tell me where we are going" Dick said angrily.

"Not till Tim is here"

"Well, I'm here now. So where we off to?" Tim said walking over to them.

"Airport" Bruce said calmly.

"Why?" Both boys said.

"To pick up my son"

"Your what?" Both boys yelled in disbelief.

* * *

**Okay so here is chapter 5. I'm sorry it took me a while to write. I hope you enjoyed it and please do review. I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks**

**YJYAOI**


End file.
